1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for cleaning an automobile radiator, and in particular to a radiator cleaning device allowing cleaning and coolant replenishment to be performed at the same time.
2. The Related Art
An automobile radiator comprises a container for storage of a predetermined amount of coolant that is guided through an engine of the automobile during the operation thereof for cooling the engine. To ensure good performance of the engine, the radiator must be periodically cleaned and the coolant replaced by fresh coolant. Traditionally, the radiator is cleaned by discharging the coolant contained therein and fresh water or cleaning agent is filled into and discharged from the radiator several times to clean the radiator. Since such a process is done under regular pressure, the result of cleaning operation is poor. Furthermore, residuals of the used coolant and the cleaning agent may be built up inside the radiator and/or the piping thereof causing undesired corrosion.
The conventional way of replenishment of radiator coolant is simply done by filling, under regular pressure, fresh coolant into the radiator tank. This may cause air residual in the radiator tank, reducing operation efficiency of the radiator.
It is thus desired to have a radiator cleaning device that overcomes the above problems.